Chances
by E. A. Werner
Summary: After a year Torchwood has rebuilt. They have new team members, a new/old hub, and some new chances. With the discovery of a life they thought they lost they must overcome and move on. But one can't and a new team members isn't willing to share.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto was nervous, confused and sad. He had hated almost everything about the last year starting when Jack had said "don't". When he had come too realizing he was suppose to be dead the first thing he had remembered was the response to his confession of love. Not even as he lye dieing could Jack say it. Packing his meager belongings he looked up to Sarah and saw her tears.

Sarah was the UNIT assigned RN to him. UNIT while disposing the bodies from the Thames House had discovered him still very alive and decided they needed to learn why. From his beloved Tosh Ianto knew that UNIT could be just like Torchwood One at times and this was one of them. Especially when he figured out why the barely 21 year old red head was assigned his personally nurse.

It had been a week into his nice 'visit' with UNIT and he had heard raised voices coming from outside his cell. The captain in charge Captain Willis was giving a verbal set down to Sarah. He was convinced she wasn't trying hard enough, that she wasn't reaching deep enough into his mind. It clicked then, UNIT had their own telepath and a RN no less. He had felt the presence in his mind but it was never invasive and never went to deep. It had felt like a Band-Aid on his brain.

He had thought that with his psych training at Torchwood One he was some how doing it to himself. Trying to heal his emotional wounds but now he realized that it was the vibrant Sarah who was clearly defying UNIT.

UNIT whom Torchwood had semi-trusted was breaking all the bonds of protocol so they could do what. Were they expecting another 456 attack? Ianto knew from picking up bits and pieces of conversation that the 456 had been defeated and that Torchwood had done it somehow, so why were they running test after test on him. More importantly where were Jack and Gwen?

He couldn't believe that the two of them had not come to his rescue. His thoughts ran rampant. Often he envisioned the two of them running off into the sunset together and leaving the rest of the world behind. As much as he loved Jack and cared for Gwen he knew that deep down both were inherently selfish. Tears would run down his face after particularly grueling days and he would cry his sorrows away.

Three months into his 'visit' Sarah found him curled up on the floor of his room at a hard bout of testing trying to deal with the both the physical pain and the mental pain. Without hesitating she slid down onto the cement floor and pulled him into her arms and reached out to him with her mind probing his every thought in such a way she had never done. She showed him that she was learning and planning. She showed him that she was forgotten about a great deal of the time despite her "gift". She showed him the files she had been able to read and what the reports said when Gwen had asked for the body. She had sensed his despair and showed him that they had tried many times to gain access to his remains and eventually were given the ashes of another survivor, ashes that had been disguised as his remains.

She showed him that Captain Willis was basically in control here and was hiding things from UNIT. The biggest was the fact that there had been a survivor of the 456 attacks and it was Ianto. Another was her very existence. It was that day Ianto learned she was a prisoner too.

She showed him how she had been captured as she brought three coma patients back using her gift. She had believed that no one had noticed, but then she hadn't been aware of UNIT and didn't know it was there job in a sense to notice the freaks. They told her they wanted to use her gift for good but she knew what they really wanted and refused. For two years she had given them nothing until she had seen him and heard their conversations and that's when she told them she would help. She knew what they had planned to do and she knew on some level she could and would help. Obviously not in the way they thought but she was sure she could help Ianto survive his time here and maybe help him escape.

She had then whispered to him that she hated invading peoples minds and seeing everything. She believed thoughts were a person's personal diary and last line of defense so why should she read them or see them. She didn't see her ability as a gift; she saw it as a curse. She said a curse because even though she had better control over it now she still didn't have full control and that sometimes led to the most annoying headaches.

It was at that point that she had confessed she had done the one thing that she swore never to do, she looked at his thoughts. She had to know what to do, who to contact for him. She had to know where to start looking. UNIT had given her a small amount of freedom and with that she was using every moment to help him escape.

Apologizing for intruding she said that her current quest was trying to locate Dr. Martha Jones. She was also looking for Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper, but she wasn't hopeful about that. Feeling him cringe she had pulled him closer promising to do all should could and more to keep him safe and get him back to Jack. It was a promise fulfilled 9 long months later, but still fulfilled.

One morning after a particularly hard day Ianto was painfully lying in his bed when he heard a loud commotion. There were raised voices, the sound of fists hitting flesh, and finally gun fire. It lasted mere minutes and when the door opened Ianto was nervous until the shadow in his doorway took shape and a familiar voice broke through the fog of pain. Martha, Martha had come. Sarah had done it.

Martha had wrenched him into a sitting position and a full assessment right there. She tried to keep the air light, but she knew that it would take awhile. As Martha assessed him he remembered seeing Sarah in the door. She was standing still allowing the reunion to happen. He remembered seeing tears in her eyes and he screamed thank you with his mind. He knew that without her he probably would have been stuck with Captain Willis for years.

When Martha was sure she could move him and things had died down Martha moved him. It was a two hour car ride to the closets UNIT a&E. during the ride Martha told him everything she had learned about the 456, where Jack was, and how Captain Willis had managed to keep so many secrets. She didn't really know much and she admitted the most of the info she got she had received from Sarah.

Sarah was in a different car. She was initially going to be taken somewhere else, but Ianto couldn't imagine being without her and so he had made a huge stink. Martha saw the fear in his eyes so she pulled her weight and both of Captain Willis's prisoners were transferred into her care.

He spent a complete week in recovery wing before he was allowed to explore and another week just to make sure that everything was okay in his system. During those two weeks information was kept from him. Martha and Sarah both deciding that he needed time before they told him the news from home. But after those two weeks Martha sat him down.

"I haven't told anyone yet. I really don't know how. Your sister probably won't believe me and well Torchwood will be suspicious. I can tell you Rhiannon and her family moved into the city and after about 7 months Torchwood is back and running. It took Gwen awhile to rebuild but its up and running now," said Martha.

"And Jack?" asked Ianto.

"Jack too."

"Don't tell them, just tell my sister."

"Ianto…"

"No, I need time before I go back. Time to connect with Rhi, time that I won't have if you tell them right away."

"You don't need to go back. We could tell them your alive but want to take this chance to have a different life."

"I will go back. I want to, but I need two weeks with Rhi. I want to spend time my family. You know more than anyone I won't be able to after I return to Torchwood. Let me have two weeks with my family. You can tell them after I have been out a week, but not before than please."

Martha looked at young man who had risked everything for his country and the world. Before everything she would have given in merely based on his looks. His eyes, they were just too cute, but now there would be no question. She would do as he asked and no matter what she thought of his plan.

Two days later after an exhausting phone call to his sister Ianto found himself packing his bags when Sarah appeared in his doorway. He knew she was worried she was unable to block that message. She felt his pain, his worry and knew he was hesitant. He had long ago opened his mind to her.

Walking over to her he wiped her tears and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for awhile until UNIT told him the car was ready. Grabbing her hand and his bag they walked down the hall out the door. He hugged one last time, whispered his thanks and climbed into the car. Turning to face her he waved until he could no longer see her anymore. He felt a keen loss and knew that he owed her everything, but more importantly in the last year she had been his only friend. Turning towards the front of the car he faced Martha and his future. He couldn't even produce a weak smile.

* * *

**AU: Reviews are welcome. Hopefully chapter 2 will be up by friday. Thanks for reading and as always I don't own Jack, Gwen, Martha or Ianto. That pleasure is solely resevered for the BBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted. As always reviews and criticisms are welcome. Chapter 3 will hopefully be up Monday. I know this is a long chapter but I had alot of thoughts. Hope you enjoy! Also I own nothing related to the original Torchwood cast and story lines, unfortunately that pleasure is all the BBC.**

* * *

Sitting in the car Ianto rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants. He was nervous. Martha had told him that Gwen and Jack had taken the news differently. Gwen had been full of anger and outrage over Ianto's plight. Jack had withdrawn into himself, leaving the room before she finished. She had followed him and tried to speak to him, but of course the rift had interrupted and Jack had to run. She had explained to both of them that he wanted time with his family, complete uninterrupted time and they had agreed. Well at least they hadn't tried to contact him.

He had spent the last to weeks getting to know his niece and nephew, reconnecting with his sister and learning to like his brother-in-law. He found a flat, looked at cars, purchased some new suits, and anything else he thought he might need. All thanks to the accounts that Martha and UNIT had provided. At first he questioned why not Jack, but later decided he didn't want to know. Asking the question meant thinking about Jack and he was doing everything possible not to think of him. He talked to Sarah every night finding comfort in her voice and most certainly her special gift. They never talked of Torchwood or what lay ahead. Instead they talked about their new lives, flats, excreta.

His two weeks were up today and this morning he had donned a suit, and then promptly took it off. It felt right and wrong all at the same time. He had sat on the bed for twenty minutes talking himself into a frenzy. Rhi had found him still in his boxers. Rhi then sensing his anxiety grabbed his phone dialed a number and put it to his ear. The voice of ever sensible Sarah came through and had told him to put on slacks and a nice shirt. No one expected him to be the same right away and if he decided he never wanted to wear a suit again then so be it. It was times like these he missed his beautiful Toshiko and her quiet way but loved the vibrant Sarah and directness just as much. He could hear both of them in his head urging him on. Sarah reminded more and more of Toshiko and everyday he gave thanks for her and his sister who had the good sense to dial the phone. Plus Rhi was driving him on his first day back. He felt like he was back in school, but he didn't mind.

Sitting in the car with his sister all he could do was look at the water tower. He knew beyond the tower was the new tourist office. Rhi had checked it out for him. Recon mission she had said. No one likes to walk into a trap she said. She kept talking more and more like some James Bond spy and he loved it. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned and smiled at his sister.

"You don't really have to go you know."

"I do."

"No you don't. We can drive off into the sunset and never look back. I bet that Dr. Jones would help us."

Ianto chuckled.

"What?" cried Rhi.

"Nothing," leaning over he kissed her and said "Thanks sis."

Getting out of the car he made his way down the Plass to the tourist office door. Not knowing what to expect he hesitated before pulling up his unfailing courage and opening the door.

It was like stepping into a time warp. Everything seemed to be the same and yet not. There were postcards, and info about Wales but it was out of date and dusty. Much like it was the day he started. Unlike the past there sat at a girl at his desk who was totally ignoring him. Twirling her hair in her fingers, chomping loudly on her gum he had to clear his throat three times before she looked up.

"Yes?"

"Ianto Jones reporting," he replied ignoring her now slack jaw.

Quickly she sat up and pressed a button that opened an all too familiar door, that lead to a passageway and into lift that lead to a cog wheel door. When he stepped through the door he was rushed into to the waiting arms of one Gwen Cooper.

After a few moments Gwen pulled back just a bit, "Oh God Ianto I am so sorry. If we had known we would've…"

The rest of her words were cut off as she pulled him into another bone crushing hug. Ianto could feel his shirt damping underneath from her tears but he just let her cry. As always he felt the same way but only let the minimal out. A slight tear and a catch in his voice was all he let out as he asked about Jack who was no where in sight, "Jack?"

Pulling back Gwen looked nervous as her head pointed in the general direction of what was the green house. Following her eyes he saw Jack looking down at him. Arms crossed, scowl on his face he didn't look happy to see him. He looked angry in fact which put Ianto on a defensive and the ever reliable butler persona in place. All of his fears, his own anger and disappointment internalized for a later moment.

Gwen watched the eye exchange and instantly felt disappointment for Ianto. She had no doubt Ianto believed Jack's welcome would be warmer and a lot less formal. But it had been a year and Jack was Jack. She had witnessed Jack's reaction to Martha's news. She had tried numerous times to discuss it in the last week and Jack hadn't said anything until this morning. He had pulled her aside and a said together everyone question Ianto about the last year and when she had objected he had walked away, showing no emotion what-so-ever.

Gwen had heard the anticipation in Ianto's voice and realized that Jack hadn't gone around like she had thought he would. She new the younger man would be disappointed and sad but wouldn't show it. That had always been Ianto's way and she knew that would never change. Grabbing his hand she led him to the conference room saying, "Jack wants to talk about the last year with everybody. I don't know why, but I couldn't dissuade him."

Ianto looked at her and nodded, "Makes sense. Only have to tell the story once."

Walking into the conference room Ianto smelled fresh paint and everything looked brand new. It was like walking right into the past again and all he wanted to do was leave. He didn't understand why Jack wanted everyone in on a conversation he quite frankly didn't want have in the first place. He didn't know who everyone else was and he had questions of his own that Jack was more than likely the only one who could even begin to answer other than the infamous 'Doctor'.

Feeling someone push him out of the way he watched the girl take the spot that he once sat, the chair on left next to Jack. As she plopped her bottom in it she looked up and gave him a dubious smile that spoke volumes. Smiling back with out feeling he moved to lean against a wall as an unfamiliar male walked in front of Jack. The unknown male took what he still thought of as Owen spot leaving his beloved Toshiko's seat but he made no move. He was nervous, angry, sad, lost and he felt so alone. Jack had just sat down not looking at him. As though he was resigned and all Ianto wanted to was run out of the room get back his sister's car and drive off into the sunset with her.

Ianto was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice Jack talking to him. His mind was completely ignoring everything until Jack started yelling, "IANTO, IANTO JONES!"

"Sorry sir, what were you saying?"

Jack showed no reaction to the sir, which caused Ianto to sigh, struggle briefly with his emotions before he took a seat at the table.

Gwen watched and saw the brief moment of pain reflected on Ianto's face. Years ago she wouldn't have even noticed it, but she had learned like Toshiko that for brief seconds if you paid attention you could know how Ianto felt before he pulled it all in. She had relished this factor and hated it all the same time. It was different; Jack, Owen, Tosh and herself were so vocal in their feelings, so visual. You never really wondered, with Tosh it was a bit harder but you still never questioned you knew. If they were angry they screamed, if they were sad they cried. With Ianto it was always a struggle. He really showed no emotion unless greatly provoked, and then it would brief. It had caused problems in the past, but she never said anything. She knew it was coping mechanism and she was angry he had use it now. On his first day back, when he was suppose to be with friends and in comfort zone. Instead it was a public inquisition with people he didn't know. She smiled at him hoping he knew that she was there for him and asked, "You alright?"

"Yep"

"Can we get you anything before we get started, coffee or tea perhaps? Marie (indicating to the girl from the tourist office who now sat in his seat) makes okay coffee, of course not as good as yours but then who's is really."

"No."

"Okay now that we have all the pleasantries aside," interrupted Jack in full business mode, "We need to get down to business. Question time Ianto."

Ianto looked down at the table, he hated the tone of Jack's voice, "Yep, ask away."

Jack nodded to the other gentleman at the table who then cleared his throat, "Hi, names Charlie. I am the resident tech expert here and I was wondering where your electronic record is? I mean there's no record of your capture in the UNIT database."

Ianto choked back a laugh, he was really asking these questions and Jack was letting him. Where did this Charlie think he was for the last year? Paris on a holiday? Keeping a straight face he answered, "Captain Willis was holding me of his own accord. UNIT had no idea that there were any survivors of the 456. Let alone Torchwood ones."

"Sure," murmured Marie.

Ianto ignored comment and didn't notice the look that Jack gave her.

"Okay how did Dr. Jones find you then?" asked Charlie.

"There was a nurse assigned to me. Her job was to make sure I was fit enough for whatever test the wanted to do to me. She didn't approve of what was going on and so she took it upon herself to help me. It took her about a year but she was finally able to get through to Martha."

"Why didn't you contact us?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know. She asked for contacts and I let her know. After that she did what she could. I never had an opportunity to. The only time I was ever alone was in my cell. I assume she contacted Martha because it was easier," replied Ianto.

"And you died?" asked Jack in a hush voice showing the first sign of any kind of emotion.

Ianto looked at him, "Yes, I believe so."

Snorting Marie questioned Ianto, "Right so how are you here now alive?"

Sighing Ianto stretched out his arms, "No idea really. UNIT found me alive as they were collecting the bodies. By the time I realized that I was really back they had me bound and gagged. I had no time to question or think."

"What about the ashes they gave us?" asked Gwen.

"I knew nothing about that until months later and only thanks to my nurse. I should have realized it sooner. They had taken me out of my cell one night after I had been captured and pulled four of my teeth out. I assume that is what you used to that the ashes were indeed mine," Ianto paused noticing Gwen's nod of affirmation and then preceded to smirk, "I am okay now thanks to Martha, implants!"

Gwen chuckled briefly before turning serious, "You're okay though I mean there won't be…"

"I am as okay as I can be right now. Martha gave me a clear bill of health and she doesn't think there will be lasting effects physically. As far as the mental goes, I am fine, not perfect but fine and it will be okay. I don't think it would be wise at this moment to go into too much detail, I am not in the mood to share."

"What makes you think that you have a choice?" asked Marie snidely.

Gwen looked to Jack to control Marie and Ianto didn't miss the look. He knew what was going on. He had seen it in Marie's body language. She was possessive of Jack. Marking her territory so the old play thing knew he had been replaced. Not just job wise at it appeared at first, but in the much more private ways as well. Ianto felt the last of his control breaking as his heart broke some more. Of course Jack would move on, it was Jack after all, but to move on to someone who literally seemed to have taken his place, well that just hurt so much more. And to top it off she appeared to have the ability to do and say whatever, a role previously only held by Gwen. Perhaps that was reason Gwen seemed so annoyed, Marie had not only replaced him, but taken a little of Gwen's place as well. Despite his best efforts Ianto felt a little cheery at that thought. It had always annoyed him that Gwen was pretty much given free rein in Jack's world. More so than anyone else and so quickly it was given too.

Standing up Ianto knew he had to get out of the conference room before he broke down. It would do no good for them to see that. He needed to make a phone call, he needed to find some peace and decide where he belonged now since his role had been filled. Looking down at Marie he spoke softly but with venom clearly in his voice, "I will be happy to explain more to Jack and/or Gwen should they want to know since it concerns a time when just they were present. Should they choose to tell you or Charlie at a later time that's their choice I certainly won't stop them. I appreciate the fact the two of you have joined Torchwood and are offering support to my…well I am grateful you are here. But seeing as I don't feel I truly owe anyone any kind of explanation I certainly don't owe you one. No if you excuse me I need to make a phone call."

Walking out he could hear Gwen telling Charlie and Marie they were excused. He knew what was coming next and he felt a little bubble of warmth knowing that Gwen's rampage today would be over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay typed faster than I thought I would so here is chapter 3 a day earlier. Thanks for the reviews folks and for those alerting. I appreciate it alot. I want to mention that yes this is a bit sad but I have a plan folks so stick with me. We have about 5 more chapters to go. It will be worth it. Once again I don't own the original cast and story lines, the BBC does. I am looking at Tuesday for Chapter 4, but who knows I am on a role.**

* * *

Ianto walked up to the green house and called Sarah. If Jack was going to be an asshole he was going to need just a little reinforcement and Sarah was good for that. Half listening to phone ring he moved to the spot Jack had been earlier and looked down at the Hub.

He was amazed at how much it hadn't changed. Well of course it had changed, but they had rebuilt it exactly the way it was structure wise. The interior was similar as well, but perhaps a little brighter and there was more use of color in the tiles that lined the walls but other than that it was if the explosion had never happened. It was a little unnerving since he knew that it had been blown to shreds, but he supposed there was only so much that you could do within the remaining skeletal structure. The Hub wasn't without major changes though. Tosh's little touches were gone and the sound of Mawfany could not be herd and he missed it.

He saw Jack and Gwen emerge as he surveyed the Hub and just as Jack looked up Sarah answered, "Sorry Ianto this damn purse is a black hole. I lose everything in it."

Turning away as his eyes locked with Jacks he replied, "Couldn't possibly be."

"It is and I lose everything in it."

"Than get a new one."

"Nope, I like it and it's new and pretty and pink. I think that Torchwood should do some scans and if it is alien thingy fix it so I can keep it."

Ianto chuckled, she sounded amusingly distressed, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. So how's it going?"

"Fine."

"Right I am going to go with its total crap and since you could only have been there an hour I am also going with Jack's an ass."

He sighed, he knew he couldn't keep anything from her and that was the reason he called her, "Jack has barely said two words to me, he ordered a full team debriefing and there is no place for me."

"What? I don't believe it. What do you mean a full team debriefing and what do you mean there is no place for you?"

"I walked in, talked briefly to Gwen and then next thing I knew I was in the conference room being questioned by Charlie the new text expert and Marie the new me. Gwen was being supportive but Jack was just quietly allowing this not saying a word."

"I am going to take by the way you said 'new me' that there was no hugging or kissing coming from Jack."

Ianto smiled a little at the tone of Sarah's. She was getting worked up for him and while he was still angry and sad he was feeling a bit better. Well until he confirmed her thought process, "No he has apparently found someone else."

"Should I come? I'll come. I have never been to Cardiff or Wales for that matter. I can be there as quick as the train goes."

"No I can handle it."

"Are you sure? I mean I know you can handle it but I can still be there."

"Yep, I just need to hear a friendly voice and I am back in the game."

"Well in that case I will keep the phone in my pocket so I won't lose it in the black hole."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, call me anytime Ianto I am here for you and I miss you. Please be safe."

"Miss you too."

Hanging up he felt mildly better as he looked once more at the sight below him. Gwen and Charlie were at computer terminals busy typing away. He couldn't see Marie or Jack and decided he did not want to think about what they could be doing. Walking down the stairs he felt like he was being watched and as he reached the main level he saw Gwen had stopped working and was making her way towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep."

"I really tried to avoid that. So did Charlie but Jack was insistent. I am sorry."

"I know," he sighed leaning against a desk, "I have to ask Gwen why am I here. Why didn't you tell Martha you didn't need me? I mean you have your text expert, a new butler what am I suppose to do?"

"Ianto first off we are just four people and you know how we often struggled with just five people, secondly we may have Marie but she is no you and quite frankly she isn't very good. I would want you back even if we had a thousand people, but only if being back was something you absolutely wanted."

"I think I want to be back, but Marie is not likely to give up any of her roles. So where does that leave me?"

Gwen gave him another hug and as she pulled back she said, "No you are probably right, which is sad since that tourist office looks a mess, but there are some things that I am just not going to argue on, like coffee. I want you to make coffee hers is total crap."

"Is that it Gwen, because I really don't think…"

Grabbing his face in her hands she made sure that he was looking right at her, "Absolutely not and if you never wanted to make another cup of coffee again I would make sure that that happened. You are a good experienced field agent and when you're ready I want you out there with me. You are also a great archivist and we need your skills. The archives, while mostly untouched by the blast, are a complete mess and honestly that task seems way to daunting to me, but like the coffee if you never wanted to look at the archives again I would make sure that you never had to. I want you to do what you want to do Ianto. Honestly I want to make you as happy as I can. I am so happy that you're back and I don't care how or why and that's the honest truth. So is Rhys. He wants to make you lasagna."

"What about Marie and Charlie?"

"Quite frankly I don't care about Marie in the least bit. She wasn't my choice. Jack just hired her without asking and she's not all that good. So her opinion is of very little importance to me and we will deal with her as it goes. Charlie on the other hand is a good agent. He has only been here a short while and is more comfortable in the Hub but he's good and he is glad you're here. I know that. More experience is important to him and quite frankly the more bodies the better he said. In fact that comment has been the longest one to date."

Ianto looked at the new tech expert, he was maybe 5'7", slight build, dirty blond hair that was quite disheveled. He appeared to be deep in thought and was chewing the end of his glasses. Sighing he decided, "Okay, let see how it goes. Coffee?"

Gwen smiled, "I would love one."

Ianto turned and headed to where the kitchenette use to be. He would make this work. This cold, dark, metal place was home and despite the recent turn of events he still felt as though this was where he was meant to be. He would make it work and he would continue to save the world one alien at a time.

After delivering everyone coffee, including Jack and Marie who weren't actually together, and receiving a comm. set from Charlie and Gwen telling him to expect weapons training the next day he headed down to archives trying not to be upset at the fact Jack hadn't even looked at him when he had delivered the fresh brew.

He spent the rest of the day in the archives trying to sort out what was needed, and clearing away what had been destroyed in the blast. It was clearly evident that no one had really tried to do anything with them and he found that he was quite alright with that. He did make a periodic appearance bearing more coffee but found that was he all could do for the moment on the main level. Jack's slights were cutting to deep and he was trying to minimize his phone calls to Sarah to a least a half dozen a day.

At 9pm Marie rudely informed him via his new comm. system that he had a visitor. Dusting himself off he made a final sweep of the Hub as was his habit only to be stopped by Marie when he approached Jack's door.

"Jack wants only me to clean and give him coffee. He wanted me to pass that message on to you," snapped Marie.

Ianto just nodded not really believing her and proceeded to say his goodbyes to Charlie and Gwen and walk up to the tourist office where his sister was calmly waiting for him.

"Ready Ianto?"

"As ready as all ever be, sorry about making you park the car. The archives get crap reception."

"No worries, but I was about to pound the little black haired thing behind the counter. Tried to tell me you don't exist."

"Really?"

"Yep, what's up with that?"

"Jack's new play thing and no I don't want to talk about it."

"Ianto…"

"Rhi I mean it I don't want to talk about it maybe tomorrow. After I get off, we can go to dinner. Well as long as we aren't on some rift spike. Which brings me to another issue, I need a car. You cannot be running around all hours of the night waiting for me to be done with Torchwood. Johnny and I should go looking tomorrow if the rift permits. The last round we looked I narrowed it down to two."

Starting up the car and pulling into traffic Rhi looked at her brother, "I don't mind. I want to be there for you anyway that I can. So no rush, take your time."

"We'll see."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about Jack?"

"Yep, maybe we could just forget about him altogether."

"If that is what you think will make you happy, but I think…"

Ianto interrupted her, "I know that you want to help and you are. I just want to forget at least for now. I will talk to you, I am not going to shut you out, but right now my thoughts are just all…"

"I get it and its okay. We will get through it."

The rest of the car ride was in silence and soon they were at Ianto's flat. Rhi gave him a gentle squeeze before he got out of the car. He trudged up the walk aware he couldn't break down until he was safe in his flat. Refusing to take the lift he felt the burning inside as he reached the 8th floor. It felt good, the physical pain pushing in front of the mental pain but as soon as his door shut everything hit him at once. Sliding down he sat in his entry way and let the tears flow until he was fast asleep remembering things he would rather forget.

Two hours later Ianto woke up. He was aching now both physically and mentally. Memories of the past he had been able to bloke out while he was working, but his dreams were full of them. Little moments Jack and him shared in the archives as the others worked, secret kisses in his office and late night games after everyone had gone home. The memories had added to his incredible sadness and led to his tears.

Moving to stand his mind realized it was his phone was his wake up buzzer and as he went to reach it, it went silent. He didn't look at who it was; if they really wanted to talk to him they would call back.

Reaching the bedroom he didn't even bother to strip down before falling in bed and closing his eyes. He was just about to fall back asleep when his phone rang again. Reaching for it he answered on auto pilot, "What Jack?"

"Sorry Ianto…" whispered Sarah.

He almost dropped the phone and mentally cursed himself as a fresh wave of pain hit him. He closed his eyes one more time and began to count trying to gain control.

"Ianto," came Sarah's voice full of concern, "Ianto should I come?"

"No it's just everything seems the same and yet it's not. I was lost in memories earlier and it hurts but we knew that it would."

"We didn't how badly though."

"No but we knew that it was going to be hard. I just hadn't planned on this hard."

"Ianto let me help. I don't like what I am feeling from you. Please…"

"Sarah you can't help me forever."

"Of course I can. We are friends, heck we are family and you can't tell me that you wouldn't come if I called."

"You know I would."

"So…"

"I need to do this. It was the first day. The first day is always hard."

"Yes it is."

Looking at the clock he saw it was close to midnight and decided to change the subject, "So why are you calling?"

"Oh my goodness I couldn't wait to tell you and I know it's late but I tried earlier and I wasn't able to get through."

"It's fine. Share!" said Ianto feeling her excitement.

"I got a job at an A&E run by UNIT and I might really be able to help. I am so excited. It's open to the public but UNIT has basic control so if I you know no one will abduct me."

Ianto smiled, he couldn't help it. Sarah was completely radiating happiness now, "That's great. I am glad. I was worried. You're doing okay though you know with everything."

"With being out?"

"Yep."

"Yes, Martha's here if I need her and I am talking to someone. Not every day but when things become too much."

"Sarah…"

"Ianto I am okay. Its fine, really, I would tell you if it wasn't. Now I have kept you up to long go to bed."

"Yes mam!"

"Goodnight."

"Night."

Hanging up the phone Ianto settled in under the covers. He felt much better, mostly due to the waves of happiness coming off Sarah, but he was a bit better. The girl had a gift and he was blessed for having her in his life. Her enthusiasm was catching and by the time Ianto had fallen back asleep he swore that tomorrow would be better.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry folks a day later than I had planned but sometimes life gets in the way. Thanks for the folks who are reviewing, keep it up. It's a nice form of encouragement and lets me know if I am going in the right direction. I so don't know why I don't own the original characters or story line but I don't. Hopefully I will have the nest chapter up Friday. If not it will unfortunately be Monday than. **

* * *

3 months later Ianto was still waiting for it to get better. Jack had not said more than 10 words to total the entire time. Not after he passed his weapons training, not on missions, not when he brought him his coffee and he did still, despite Marie's statement, continue to bring Jack his coffee.

Marie had made it her mission these last months to completely disturb his life until Gwen had barred her from the archives, the coffee machine and his desk. He assumed she used some kind of blackmail because Marie was usually hard to control. Even Jack had trouble from time to time. Whatever it was though had not stopped her from flaunting her and Jacks relationship whenever she could.

Ianto had reverted so much into himself that even Charlie had noticed and tried to help. It had been half hearted attempt as he was in awe of Ianto and still coming to terms with the fact that Ianto who had been dead was in fact alive. Ianto had appreciated the attempt, but saw that despite their easiness in the field the younger man found it hard to talk to him.

Gwen was at her wits end. She knew from talking to Rhiannon that Ianto tried to put on a good front at home but he wasn't fooling anyone. He was moony and moody. He walked around in a perpetual coma like state. Jack was no help. Anytime she tried to discuss Ianto with him he looked at his watch and made an excuse. She was on the verge of calling Martha and was currently under the thought process that Ianto coming back, while it made her happy, was maybe not the best for him.

Jack well knew he was being a total git, as Gwen had called him. He was glad Ianto was alive but he had to do this. There was no other choice.

Ianto was seriously considering walking away. Marie had been Jack's office for over an hour now and there had been soft moans, shuffling feet and sounds of knick knacks being knocked down. He had wanted to move down to the archives but found that he couldn't move. Not when Charlie had asked for coffee or when Gwen had given him the pity smile. She had been giving it to him a lot lately. He almost lost it when Marie came out of Jack's office clearly disheveled with a dazed look on her face directed completely at Ianto.

Looking away he kept gazed focused on Gwen who was shooting daggers into Jack's office. He could tell she was about to go in there and read him the riot act but Jack was saved by the rift alarm. Returning his focus to his computer screen he ignored Jack coming out of the office putting his braces on.

"What do we got?" he asked walking over to Gwen.

"Large spike, organic in nature, no reports yet. It's mostly some kind of alien," she replied.

"Okay gear up," said Jack.

"Channeling Gibbs Jack?" hollered Charlie as he gathered up his stuff.

Ianto smiled, Jack hated cop shows. Good suffer your for new bed partner.

While that little thought made him happy he had to push it away as the team found themselves chasing an alien that looked fairly similar to a Weevil but had even more human like tendencies.

"It's heading straight for you Marie," shouted Charlie into his comm.

Through their comms they could hear Marie scream out in pain. "Shit, who's the closest?" asked Jack.

"Ianto, she is two hallways to your right," answered Charlie.

The team had tracked the creature to a large abandoned warehouse. It mostly empty, just a few odd remaining crates, but the team still had to split up as it also appeared to be some kind of labyrinth. Splitting up was never good news mind in Ianto's mind but he had kept his thought to himself and now someone was hurt. Granted that someone was Marie but still she was apart of the team.

He finally spotted her and while she was hurt she didn't seem too bad off. He quickly assessed her as she moaned and groaned. There were two large gashes, one on her stomach and one her left shoulder. They were deep and could prove fatal but they weren't too bad.

"Ianto report," demanded Jack.

"She's conscious, two large gashes though," he replied as he did what he could trying to control the bleeding.

"Jack I have lost the heat signal and Gwen's had a run in," interrupted Charlie.

"Everyone back to the SUV, we'll head back. Do the girls need the surgery?" replied Jack.

Marie and Gwen simultaneously said no and despite the fact that Ianto would have said yes he kept that thought to himself. Let her die of her own stupidity.

Ianto struggled to get Marie standing and he carried her to the SUV placing her in the middle in the back next to Gwen. Sliding in after her he handed Gwen some gauze from the med kit and turned his attention back to Marie. Through Jack's maniac driving he managed to stem Marie's bleeding and dope up Gwen. He had been taught by Owen simple basics as he use to "weevil hunt" with Jack alone and often that led to injury. They were often got unawares after stealing kisses in dark alleyways.

When they reached car park Ianto nearly lost it when Jack slammed on the brakes sending him flying and jarring Gwen and Marie.

"Jack?" he asked when he was able to speak as he picked himself off the SUV's floor.

"Unidentified female sitting in our parking space," replied Charlie as he checked his weapon.

Ianto moved so he could see what Charlie was talking about and growled possessively, "Put your weapons away!"

Getting out of the car he moved towards the girl. It took all of two seconds and then the girl was jumping off her luggage and running towards a smiling Ianto.

All but one in the SUV were shocked. Gwen was leaning over a semi-sleeping Marie to see what was going on, Charlie had looked away feeling as though he was watching something private, and Jack, well Jack couldn't tear his eyes away.

He hadn't been able to since the Ianto had gotten out of the car, or when the rather pretty red head had ran with open arms to his former lover. The later sporting one incredible grin and despite the intense feelings of jealousy he was somewhat pleased Ianto was smiling. He might have been an ass these last months but he had watching everything. He knew that Ianto wasn't happy. He also couldn't control the knot in his stomach that was forming at the thought of what the girl meant to Ianto and what Ianto had told the girl. He watched his former lover gingerly place a kiss on the young girl's forehead. He hoped for their sakes that she didn't know too much.

Ianto couldn't believe it. He was just staring into Sarah's eyes, "Why?"

"Last night's conversation, I couldn't lift your mood up at all. Conventionally or unconventionally and it had me really worried. You have been sinking deeper and deeper and I had to come."

"Your job?"

"Will be there when I get back, I am having a family emergency."

Ianto chuckled and pulled Sarah into another bone crushing hug. He couldn't believe she was here. He had needed her, but had not been willing to admit it. "You came at the right time. Marie and Gwen have been hurt and both have refused to go to the a&e."

Pulling back Sarah looked at him and said "Led on."

Ianto ushered Sarah to the drivers side and stepped back as she climbed in, "Marie is in the middle. Gwen is next to the window."

The cab was silent and remained so as she assessed the needs of the woman. Turning to Ianto she said, "I can take care of them. We need to get them moved into the Hub though."

The girl's words pulled Jack out of his trance and once again he found himself pulling back the safety on his webly.

If Sarah heard the cock of the gun she didn't outwordly show it. The only acknowledgement she gave to the presence of Jack was a simple statement, "You can shoot me know and the girl Marie dies or you can shoot me later and she lives. I would take it on good faith that Ianto wouldn't let just anyone have knowledge of the Hub and let me help your crew out."

Jack replaced safety on his gun but kept his eyes alert. They didn't fail to notice that Ianto had drawn his weapon in defense of the girl. Jack's anger was rising and if Marie hadn't been so seriously injured he probably would have shot first and asked questions later. He couldn't believe that Ianto had betrayed them. Jack knew nothing about this girl and he was getting quite worked up. This was unacceptable, but apparently at the moment unavoidable.

Together they maneuvered the girls into the Hub. Placing Marie in the med bay and Gwen on the couch.

Quickly darning an abandon lab coat Sarah got down to business, "Okay Marie first. Ianto a hand please, it will be quicker if I am not searching for things."

Ianto stepped down into the bay as Jack and Charlie watched to from above. Jack silently told Charlie to do a scan and see what he could find out about the girl. As Charlie stepped to his task Jack couldn't help but notice that the two in the medical bay were barely speaking verbally but were working rather well silently together. Ianto seemed to predict girl's every want and need. He had an uncanny ability to do this with team but it was magnified tenfold with the girl. He found himself extremely angery at this fact and as well as extremely curious as well.

After what seemed like an eternity Marie was cleaned up, stitched up and drugged up. Thank God. Moving to Gwen Sarah saw that her injuries were similar but les severe since she had actually fought back. Much to Sarah's chagrin both Gwen and Marie's minds were pretty much an open book. Marie's much more than Gwen's but both equally open showing very interesting things.

For instance the 5'8" blacked haired pretty she devil (she would never admit to that though for Ianto's sake), who had amber eyes that unnerved her to her very core had allowed her (of course unknowingly) to see that she had thrown herself at the alien in a stupid form of attention seeking behavior. The woman had absolutely no barriers and her mind was open for any telepath and her thoughts were very disturbing. Sarah knew she was going to have to share some, if not all of them with Ianto as this act had not been her first attempt and most certainly would not be her last.

Gwen's thoughts though open were a bit foggier. She seemed worried about her baby and her husband as well as Ianto. She was worried about what Jack would do to him as well as herself under the current circumstances and Sarah saw that it had perhaps would have been better to wait at Ianto's flat since no one realized who she was and apparently Gwen was worried Jack was going to kill her and Ianto.

It was that thought however that confirmed the fact that she was needed here more than ever. Ianto's return had clearly not been what he had hoped it would be and although he had shared some of his woes with her, he had in fact kept most to himself. If Gwen's mind was anything to go by Jack had been way worse than she had initially thought. This strengthened her resolve to stay until everything was cleared up or Ianto decided that Torchwood was not for him.

When she was done patching up Gwen Sarah felt change in the Hub and a strong vibe of emotions coming from Jack. She was not able to see into the immortals mind. The other gentleman, Charlie, she could see a bit, not much. He had barriers. Jack however she couldn't read at all. She could sense his emotions and the variety intrigued her so much, especially after everything she had learned from Marie, that she was willing to do the one thing she hated. She knew that she was going to break her vow yet again and enter the immortal's mind by force and she couldn't wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the lateness and the shortness. The next chapter should be up in a couple days. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. I am very greatful please keep it up. As I said before it helps to know if I am going in the right direction. I still don't own anything. **

* * *

Ianto was looking back and forth from Jack to Sarah and back to Jack again. He was starting to get nervous. They had been in Jack's office for the last 20 minutes doing absolutely nothing. Nobody had verbally said anything. Sarah had sent him a few comments, but even she had been quiet internally. The two had come to an agreement though that since Jack (while totally in the right) had called them into the office he should be the first to talk.

Ianto had been ready from the moment the door closed for the yelling to start. He had actually been looking forward to it since it was to be the first real talking the two of them had done since his return even if Sarah was present. The silence had thrown him. Although as he thought about it shouldn't since it had been Jack's m.o. of late.

Jack was floored and waiting for Charlie to take the now snowed Marie home. He didn't want anyone to be present for what sure to be a loud verbal set down. He was still so very surprised at Ianto's complete lack of loyalty. If he was honest with himself he should have been expecting it especially after Lisa. It was bound to happen…well maybe he was just being... Either way it had happened and now he just really wanted the Hub cleared. At best he knew only Charlie and Marie would be gone. Gwen had become a lioness since Ianto's return with Ianto as her cub and he knew she wouldn't leave. She had however kept her mouth shut. Thank God for small miracles, he was getting rather tired of her lectures. He didn't know how to explain there were reasons for everything.

Finally the cog wheel door shut and Jack didn't hesitate in his start, "What the hell Ianto? Who is this? What have you been sharing with her? Why? Do you not know the definition of secret? Do I need to pull out a dictionary? We may be a bit more visible since…well you know but we aren't handing out free tours! How dare you?"

Ianto was containing his laughter as Sarah shot a visual image of Jack having steam come out of his ears. It was hard, but all he allowed was a smirk as he replied, "Are you done?"

Jack just glared at him.

Blocking the image Ianto straightened his tie, sat up straighter and said, "Jack let me introduce you to Sarah Martin. Miss Martin was the nurse that took care of me during my visit with UNIT."

Jack bit back his anger, he had read the files and Ianto had to be lying, "Ianto I have read the files all UNIT personal were taking into custody. That would mean your nurse as well. Plus none of Captain Willis's records mention a Miss Sarah Martin or any kind of medical personal. Nor for that matter did Martha mention anyone."

"Well perhaps at the time Mr. Harkness Martha didn't think it was relevant and further more do you really trust Captain Willis to document the truth after everything he has done. I would think that you would have more faith and trust in Ianto than this," stated Sarah.

Jack hadn't believed all of the paperwork but he did find it odd that there was no mention of Miss Sarah Martin. Willis had mentioned everyone else or so he had thought. The fact that Jack had read them at all was surprising even to him due to the fact that he hated paperwork, but people including Martha had been very vague when he had demanded to know what happened to Ianto. As he thought he didn't fail to notice the look that passed between Sarah and Ianto. One that continued as Ianto began to speak.

"Did you read those papers closely?

"Yes," Jack replied watching the two.

"Did it mention how many prisoners Willis actually had?" asked Ianto.

"Two," replied Jack wondering where Ianto was going with this. At his answer he noticed as the eye contact seemingly intensified and he knew why Sarah's name had not been mentioned. In the files Willis had mentioned two prisoners naming them prisoner one and prisoner two. From Martha he had learned Ianto had been prisoner two which meant that, "You were prisoner one." He said pointing to Sarah.

Sarah nodded.

"Why? What did Captain Willis want from you and how did you become Ianto's nurse? How did you contact Martha?" asked Jack.

"When they took Ianto prisoner they had no medical staff and they wanted him healthy for…well anyways they knew prior to acquisition I was a nurse. So they promised me some freedoms if I agreed to keep the new 'pet' healthy. I did what I could and because I disagreed with what they were doing so I kept a low profile so I could do something. Eventually most evenings they forgot about me and with the information from Ianto I was able to get a hold of Martha. She saved us both. You can ask her to confirm this if you feel you have to. My bet is she felt that it wasn't really her place to mention me," replied Sarah.

"Martha and I discussed retconning Sarah after our rescue but I had become close to her and Martha felt it was in my best interest to let her keep her memories. I agreed. It has been nice being able to talk to her. I have my sister I know and I thank you for letting her keep her memories, but Sarah was there and she knows…well it's nice to be able to talk to her," supplied Ianto.

Jack could since the bond that had formed between the two and he understood. He still felt terribly bonded to Martha and her family from the year that never was. As his anger dissipated he really began to wonder what horror the two had suffered and he couldn't be grudge Ianto anything. He was still curious as to why they took Sarah. "Why did they take you?"

Sarah was trying to get a sense of Jack but she was having trouble. He had strong barriers that were throwing her so she decided to keep some things to herself, "I'm not quite sure. I was there for quite awhile before Ianto joined me. In that whole time they pretty much just kept me locked in my cell with very little interaction with anyone, even with the guards. If I ever dared to ask questions I was silenced so I just stopped asking them."

Jack nodded acknowledging the fact that he believed that Captain Willis was capable of that.

"In defense of Ianto he mentioned almost everything in delirious states. When he was better he would try and avoid my questions until it became apparent that he was saying a lot. I haven't told anybody and I would understand if you want to erase my memory. But I think that it's important that you know he didn't really betray you," threw in Sarah.

Jack looked at Ianto who was staring at the wall behind his head. He let what Sarah was telling him sink in and all of his remaining anger left him. "Ianto," whispered Jack waiting for the Welshman to look at him, "Ianto I am going to let it go."

Ianto nodded and rose to his feet. Grabbing Sarah's hand he pulled her to her feet and led her out of Jack's office. Jack watched as Sarah stopped, let go of Ianto's hand. She walked back through the door and up to him.

"I want to thank you for understanding and mention that I will be here for awhile if you could use a hand with the medical side. Ianto mentioned you are down a medic. I can help with other areas as well, but definitely medically wise."

Jack nodded. It made sense with Gwen and Marie out of commission. He didn't completely trust her but if he limited her access and kept an eye her it should be okay. "Sounds good, you'll need to go through weapons check. I will probably limit your security access but the help is appreciated."

Sarah nodded and Jack watched her head over to where Ianto, Gwen and Rhys (when did he come in) were standing. He watched as Gwen hugged her and Rhys welcomed her. Listening briefly he heard the group decide where they wanted to go to dinner. He knew he had paperwork but the animated conversation was holding his attention.

Pulling out his phone he dialed Martha's number. He trusted everything he was told but there was still holes in the story and he hoped with the new information Martha might be more willing in the sharing. As the phone rang he watched the group walk out arm in arm. Distracted he missed Martha's first hello.

Later on in the evening and across the city Ianto was leading Sarah into his flat. They were a little bit tipsy and in high spirits. Ianto knew that she was cloaking his mood but he didn't mind. He had needed tonight. The four had ignored everything Torchwood related throughout dinner and were just enjoying the company. Rhys and he had talked rugby while the girls had discussed fashion. The first time in a long time he smiled over something other than a Marie mistake.

Giving Sarah the tour he showed her the spare room, the toilet, and where anything important might be. When the tour was finished Sarah turned to him and said, "Okay pajamas, coco, and ice cream."

Ianto smiled looked at his watch, "15 minutes."

Sarah looked at her bare wrist and replied, "Right two hairs past the mole."

Ianto laughed as he went into the kitchen to get the water going for the coco. It felt good to laugh.

15 minutes later and the pair were curled up in duvets on the floor; eating ice cream from the carton and talking about random celebrates. They avoided all topics Torchwood or Jack related. Enjoying the oblivion they were creating. In the back of their minds they both knew the subject would have to be broached eventually but not now. Silently they both had agreed to later. They both wanted to be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry that this chapter is a bit dry, but every once in awhile we need those. I want to thank those who are still reviewing. It means alot and for those who haven't please do! The littlest one helps. Like I have said before I own nothing...Oh and the next chapter should be up Monday but it might be awhile after that because I am going to Nashville. Yes I know it's flooded but Dierks is still playing so I am still going!**

* * *

Jack looked up as the cog wheel door rolled back. He was instantly irritated when he saw Ianto and Sarah walking through sporting big smiles and bags under their eyes. It was 8 o'clock, an hour later than Ianto would normally come in. Not late exactly, but for Ianto and with an alien on the lose… "What time do call this?"

"Sorry I take forever to get ready. Marie or Gwen in yet?" replied Sarah placing her stuff on Ianto's desk as Ianto headed for the coffee machine.

"No," replied Jack.

"Okay. I want to see them both before we get going this morning. Especially Marie, her injures were more severe," stated Sarah turning when she spotted Charlie at his desk, "Good morning Charlie, oh that sounded very much like Charlie's Angels! Whatcha doing?"

"I am trying to track the alien from yesterday. This morning I found a good shot of it from the CCTV and now I am trying to catch it again and track its progress," replied Charlie never taking his eyes off his screen.

"Can I help?" asked Sarah sitting on chair and wheeling it next to him.

"We are doing just fine," snapped Jack.

"Alright I will be in the medical bay learning where everything is," replied Sarah letting Jack's attitude role off her as she stood up. Turning she saw Ianto offering her a cup. Taking it she gave him a reassuring smile. Before she disappeared completely she turned and said, "Thank you Ianto."

"I will be down in a bit to answer any questions and get you set up with security clearance," replied Ianto.

From the bay she called up a response, "Good because there was something I needed to mention."

Moving forward Ianto placed Charlie's coffee on his desk and the moved till he was standing in front of his captain, "Sir?"

Jack who had been lost in a thought seemed a bit startled when he looked up, "Oh thank you Ianto."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. Jack was being pleasant. Odd considering the last couple of months, still it was a pleasant surprise and Ianto hoped it would last. He had his doubts though, "Need help sir?"

"No," replied Jack coldly.

He was correct, so he turned away and began his morning clean up before heading down to Sarah in the medical bay. He watched her briefly as she moved around, "So how's it coming?"

Sarah looked up from the computer she was looking at, "Fine. I think I am running blood tests on Marie. Some of the alien's saliva, at least that's what I am calling it, was in a wound. I want to make sure she is not going to do something weird like change into whatever it was."

"Change?" asked Ianto as he moved to stand beside her.

"You know like a vampire."

"Hmm…" replied Ianto rolling his eyes and trying to not to laugh.

"Hey," said Sarah slapping him playfully, "This is my first time with anything from outer space."

Leaning back on the desk he smirked and looked over the bay noticing small changes that Sarah had already made. He knew Sarah was going to stay for awhile and that Jack had agreed to her helping while she was here. He was concerned over this. Yes, he wanted her here. She made him feel better, but he knew what Torchwood could do to the people that worked for it. He had seen it happen on many occasions including to the person who use to call this bay home. To this day he could still see Owen putt sing around. More often then not Owen was trying to look busy, but he knew when he wasn't. Reminecing Ianto started to feel a little bit choked up. He still missed the Londoner. Feeling a head on his shoulder Ianto pulled himself into the present.

"I will be fine Ianto. I won't do anything foolish. Plus I think I will be spending most of my time here," said Sarah softly.

"I know but I am still going to worry though."

Sitting up Sarah moved back to the computer, "Speaking of foolish we need to talk about Marie."

"What about?"

"Her mind is wide open. The girl literally has no boundaries. I didn't have to do anything and yet I saw everything. She threw herself at the alien. That is why her wounds are worse than Gwen's."

"What do you mean?"

"She threw herself at the alien for attention. She thought that it would get her noticed and more time with Jack. She has done it before."

Ianto thought about it and could remember numerous times she had come back to the hub injured, leaning on Jack, Jack having to fix her up and so forth. Sighing he said, "Makes sense, she has been injured quite a bit lately. Do think that this behavior is going to continue?"

"Well from what I saw she is really threatened by you. I think it is only going to get worse."

"I don't get it. Why? She is my replacement. She already has Jack."

"Well she knows what you had. Perhaps she fears he will want you instead."

"We need to tell Jack."

"Yeppers, but for the moment we are safe. She is currently home bound. There is no way she can go out with the injuries she acquired."

"We have all gone out it with worse."

"Well I won't clear her. So she can't"

"Hey Jack said you wanted to see me," interrupted Gwen from the railing. She had been watching the pair for a few minutes. They looked comfortable speaking to each other in hushed tones. She was happy for Ianto. Last night over the dinner she had seen the care and feeling the two felt for each other. She had high hopes, despite Rhys's disbelieve, that it could progress to something more.

Sarah looked up, "He would be right, come on down I want to check you over for infection before I clear you for duty."

"Ok," replied Gwen as she made her way down to the autopsy table.

"I will leave you two to it then," said Ianto as he made is way, "We will set you up with security access later."

Gwen hopped up onto the table, "So your first morning, how's it going?"

"Fine so far, shirt up."

"Everything went okay last night over at Ianto's."

"Yeppers, we talked like high school teenagers."

"Oh," replied Gwen trying not to flinch as Sarah probed the wound sites.

"I can tell what you are thinking Gwen and I wouldn't hold your breath," stated Sarah as she placed clean bandages on the wounds.

"No idea what you are talking about."

"Sure," chuckled Sarah, "Okay I have recovered them because I predict that by the end of the day you will have been running some where. However when we finally get a chance to head home you should leave them uncovered. Ianto mentioned that Torchwood tends to keep late hours."

"He would be correct. Sounds good."

"Jack wants everyone in the conference room in 5 minutes," called Charlie from the railing.

"Awesome, Marie in yet?" replied Sarah.

"Yes, she is in Jack's office. She made some stink about have to go down to the autopsy bay," commented Charlie watching the girls.

"Of course she did. I guess that means I am going to have to go to her. See you both in a bit," said Sarah as she collected what she thought she might need.

Heading up to Jack's office she noticed Ianto was no where to be seen. Irritated she walked right into the office not caring at all about what she might be walking into. Hand covering her eyes she opened the door, "Okay stop whatever you two are doing. You can finish fucking later. Right now I need to check out Marie and grab some more blood work."

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Jack.

Sarah lowered her hand, "Oh…you are not having sex. Sorry." Sarah took a closer look and noticed it actually looked like Jack was actually giving Marie quite a set down. Whatever was going on it was clear that Marie not happy.

"I repeat what the hell you are talking about?" snapped Jack again.

"It's nothing. I am sorry for interrupting, but I really need to check Marie's wounds for infection, draw some more blood and give her a tetanus shot since there isn't one in her history."

"A tetanus shot?" asked Jack.

Sarah was getting frustrated having to explain every one of her thoughts. Didn't they realize this was her first experience with aliens, "It never hurts to cover all the basics." As she moved over to Marie she could see her disdain and embarrassment. As well as her clear hatred of Ianto and all those foolish attempts before. All to get closer to Jack. As Sarah did her duties on autopilot she allowed her mind to wander and soon almost everything was clicking into place. She also reaffirmed her decision that to help Ianto she was going to have to look into Jack's mind. She hoped she would be able to get in unnoticed, but she could sense Jack's barriers always and knew that it would be difficult and it most certainly wasn't the time right now. All of Jack's attention was focused on her. She would need to try when he was otherwise occupied. Quickly finishing she stood up and handed Marie a paper cup filled with meds, "Okay here are some pain meds and some ultra strong antibiotics. The area around the wounds are very red, warm and inflamed so it is better safe then sorry. I was expecting this though so no worries. You are on desk duty until further notice and I will take those stitches out in a week. I drew circles around the wounds if the redness expands beyond the marks come and see me and will change the antibiotics."

"No!" snapped Marie.

"Yes, if Sarah says desk duty then desk duty it is than," snapped back Jack.

"She has only been here a day, 1 day how can you trust her?" cried out Marie.

"Because Ianto does," replied Jack simply. He raised a hand to halt Marie's response, "Enough, I will see you in the boardroom."

Sarah didn't react to Jack's statement. She simply collected her trash and nodded her goodbye.

Sighing Jack sat down. He was beginning to question his decision to bring Marie into Torchwood. She was getting injured far too much and why did Sarah think that they were together. He couldn't deny that yes Marie was attractive or that the thought had never crossed his mind. He had been given numerous offers as well but something always stopped him. Everyday in fact, Marie approached him nearly everyday but something always stopped him. Sighing Jack got up and made his way into the boardroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry guys, life just seems to get in the way sometimes. Like I said it will Monday at the earliest for the next chapter unless there is a bit of down time in Nashville. I want to thank those who are reviewing. It does a body good. Keep it up and if you feel the need to critize don't hesitate. As always I don't own anything. **

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the conference room by the time that Jack got there. Sitting down he crossed his arms and said, "Okay team dazzle me."

Charlie got up first switching the monitors to reflect the CCTV footage he had been going threw earlier, "Well I was able to track the alien using the CCTV and a heat monitoring system. It enters this warehouse about 20 minutes after we left it alone and according to the heat monitor it hasn't moved sense. I think we nicked it. It has stayed pretty stationary."

"Good keep an eye on the warehouse and let us know if it moves," replied Jack waiting for some else to speak up. When no one did he said, "Has anyone else actually done any work?"

"I have been inputting what we know about this species in the species database but so far it has come up with nil. I will add CCTV footage though and see what it says after that," spoke up Ianto as he looked down at the table.

"Maybe this can help. I ran what think must be some type of saliva that I found in two of Marie's wounds. I took the DNA typing and I think that I am running it through a database. Not sure though as I am untrained on any of your systems. I have been looking at Dr. Harper's notes and from what I am seeing this alien is quit similar to that of your known weevils. Almost seems like it's a weevil on steroids," explained Sarah showing her results on the monitors, "I am still doing research though. Don't want the team going in guns blazing without all the info."

"Much appreciated," replied Jack, "Okay the 3 of you keep at it. Gwen and Marie assist when needed. Oh, and you should know Marie is Hub bond. She is not to go out into the field until medically cleared."

The team went back to work and Jack watched from his office. He was putting a lot of trust in Sarah much faster than he should and he knew it but it was not to be helped. The team needed a medic and he had a feeling he might have to let Marie go. She was getting sloppy and they would need another body. He trusted Sarah; it just seemed like the natural thing to do.

It wasn't certainly not the fact that Ianto did, but when he offered her the job (he knew he was going to) it would certainly speed up things. Sarah might have to plans to leave Jack was slowly forming ways to keep her here. He was pretty sure that if he told Ianto it would be a done deal. She had a calming presence that you could easily feel even though she had only been around two days.

"Jack?" called Gwen from the doorway.

Turning towards her he replied, "Yes?"

"Why are we waiting?"

"What do mean?"

"We know where it's at. We need to go take care of it."

Jack looked at her recognizing she was right but he wanted to be prepared he couldn't risk anything. Not after…but clearly all his preparations on previous 'missions' didn't matter. They could plan for everything and someone could still get hurt. "You right."

"I know and I know what you're doing and it's commendable but it's not going to change the unpredictable."

Jack walked to her and yelled out, "Charlie has it moved?"

Charlie looked at the monitor and shook his head no.

"Okay team lets role out. We need to get it before some poor schmuck discovers it by accident. I hate dealing with the local police and that would be sure fire way to get them involved."

Jack moved to grab his coat but Ianto had come from some where and already had it in his hands. Silently slipping it on Jack whispered his thanks. Ianto raised an eyebrow at him. Jack still thought it was one of the cutest things he did. Shaking his head tried to clear it moving towards the SUV.

Getting to the SUV he saw Sarah climbing in, "Where do you think you are going?"

"You are down a person. I thought I would go and help."

"You have had no weapons training, no hand to hand combat training. You'll be a hindrance," said Jack who didn't fail to notice the look shared by Sarah and Ianto.

"I can take her place. Jack's right she shouldn't be out in the field," interrupted Charlie. All heads turned to him but he just shrugged his shoulders.

Sarah smiled. She didn't want a fight and she could stand by Charlie's computer, "I think you need me but I'll stay if you like."

Jack looked at her, she was needed but she really could get hurt. She wasn't trained, "I think…"

Before he could finish Sarah was sliding out of the SUV, "Ianto hooked me up with a comm set I'll monitor from here using Charlie's computer and keep an eye on Marie."

Jack watched her walk away, "Sorry Ianto."

"Don't be. Its better this way and she knows that. She just wants to be useful. Lets get going," he replied slipping into the back of the SUV.

Driving to the warehouse Jack watched Ianto in the rearview mirror. He was trying not to be bothered by the closeness between Sarah and Ianto but he knew he was failing. Shaking his head and focusing on the task at hand he pulled up to the warehouse. The team got out and made there way quietly towards it, "Any change Charlie?"

"No"

"Okay Charlie and Ianto go around Gwen and I will head in here on your word. That way we get it on multiple sides."

Ianto and Charlie nodded and moved around to the other side of the building looking for another way in. Gwen and Jack waited in silence until Ianto's voice came through the comms, "We are in position."

"Okay go," ordered Jack.

They went in slowly and quietly trying not to disturb it so they could catch unawares. Charlie and Ianto reached the room first. Jack had thought that they had been exceptionally quiet but before he and Gwen reached the room he could hear shouting and a scream that vaguely sounded like Ianto.

Jacks mind went on autopilot as he entered the room. He didn't look at the body laying a few inches away from him. He watched and followed as the alien went through the door that Charlie and Ianto had come through. Hollering at Gwen who was hot on his heals they managed to corner it. Pumping it full of bullets, the two didn't stop shooting until they ran out.

Jack watched as it slumped to the ground really seeing it for the first time. Walking up to it he noticed it did look a bit like a weevil. It was grayish in color and was bleeding purple blood. It had walked and ran like a human. Jack was thankful that it could die like one too.

"Jack," said Gwen as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew without turning around what she was going to tell him.

Not looking at her he walked purposefully towards the room they had vacated and pushed Charlie aside pulling the Welshman's head into his lap. He felt for a pulse and released the breath he had been holding. "Sarah we are coming in and Ianto's been hurt."

"I know. Charlie told me. The room will be ready. Hurry."

Jack gently picked Ianto up and carried him to the SUV. Gently placing him in the back seat he went around sliding in on the other side and pulled Ianto into his lap. He waited for Charlie and Gwen realizing he had left them to deal with body. He was glad when he heard the boot of the SUV close and Gwen slid into the driver's seat without question.

Ianto's injuries didn't look to bad but it was the first time since the 456 that he had been injured. Jack didn't like it. He also didn't like the fact that Ianto wasn't waking up. His whole body was gripped in fear.

Gwen watched in the rearview mirror afraid for Ianto. Charlie and her had silently cleared everything up. Neither had questioned Jack's total oblivion to everything else. It was the first time since Ianto returned that he had been injured and Gwen was afraid of what it would do to Jack.

Sarah was waiting in the medical bay. She wasn't too worried. She could still feel Ianto. Their connection was still strong. She was prepared. She had everything ready and she knew Ianto was going to be alright.

She wasn't prepared for Jack though. She watched as he gently placed Ianto on the autopsy table not moving from his side. His emotions were strong, uncontrolled and they hit her like a train wreck leaving her slightly dizzy.

Working on autopilot she took the opportunity to enter the immortals mind. His barriers had been weakened by the events.

Keeping a perfect mask on her face she searched the immortals mind learning many of his secrets. It was like how she expected traveling through space would be like. He had planet like thoughts. Areas in his mind divide for each person, time and place. Maybe it was more like a filing system. She was quite surprised. For as messy as the immortal was on the outside his thoughts were very organized. She was getting angry though. Ianto was a predominate thought, blocking everything else and she did not like what the man was thinking. She didn't let it show though. She couldn't.

She finished up, pulled of her gloves and turned to the team, "He's fine. He has few bruises, a couple of lacks and nasty bump to his head. But I don't think he concussed. He will have one heck of headache and it might hurt to breathe a little, but he will be fine."

"Then why hasn't he woken up?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, but it is normal. The last six months of our capture this is how he'd recover. It's his way of dealing with it Jack. I am sure he will perfectly fine. I will keep him hooked up to the monitors until he comes around. If it takes more than hour I will recheck," replied Sarah.

"He is coming to now," groaned Ianto, "Did we get it?"

"Yes, he is dead," replied Gwen.

"Good," said Ianto turning to Jack, "Everything okay sir?"

Jack looked at Ianto who was trying hard not show his pain. He had an eyebrow raised and the urge to kiss him suddenly took hold. Resisting was hard but he managed to move away and run out of the Hub.

Gwen attempted to stop him, calling out. But Jack was stopping for nothing and no one.

Charlie watched as Ianto's face betrayed his feelings for the briefest of moments.

Ianto was trying to get up. He wanted to leave. He had to leave. It wasn't fair that Jack could run and he couldn't.

Sarah leaned down, put a hand on his chest and whispered in his ear, "No Ianto you need to rest for now. We can go later. Lay back and go to sleep."

He felt her send a soothing presence out and soon found he was to relaxed to do much else but sleep.

Sarah waited until she was sure he was out. Walking up to the main level she spoke to Charlie and Gwen before heading out, "He should be fine, but if he wakes up before I am back tell him to wait here."

"Where are you going?" asked Gwen.

"Someone needs a strict talking to."

Gwen watched as Sarah went through the cog wheel door. She had wanted to talk to Jack but in the last three months she hadn't been able to get through to him. She didn't think Sarah would, but something needed to be done. They couldn't keep this up. Moving to the medical bay she phoned Rhys explaining to him what had happened and that she was going to be late. Settling down next to Ianto she picked up his hand and began the wait. She didn't want him to wake up alone.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am really thankful for all who have reviewed. It means alot! For those silent readers let me know what your thinking and as always those who are reviewing keep it up. I am debating on ending this particular story here or continuing. The over all plot will continue with another installement though. The ideas are there folks. As always I own nothing, despite my best attempts. **

* * *

It took a little over an hour for Sarah to figure out which roof Jack had run to. When she finally reached him on top of the Millennium Center (she really should have looked there first) her anger had reached its breaking point. Stopping just behind him she yelled out, "What the hell is this?"

Without turning around he snapped, "You're a telepath."

"Yes"

"You entered my mind."

"Sorry about that but it couldn't be helped."

"Right," he spit out as he turned to look at her, "Ianto knows doesn't he. I should have spotted it I have seen the glances, the knowing nods."

"Yes"

"Why didn't he tell me? He should have said something."

"Right. Yes that would be your first concern, but please tell me oh Captain my Captain when would he have had the chance? You have barely said more than 10 words to him in the last 3 months."

Jack ignored that, turned and walked away saying, "That's why Captain Willis wanted you as his nurse. That is the reason you were there in the first place."

"Yes, but I only agreed to help them so that I could help Ianto. I feed them mostly known facts and bullshit. It wasn't a hard thing to do. Ianto's natural barriers are really good and I refuse to just enter anyone's mind wily nilly and such. I might have a very strong gift but it shouldn't mean an all access pass."

"And yet you entered mine."

"Yes well as I said before it couldn't be helped. You have great barriers for both your thoughts and your emotions. They run constantly and I had to know. I promised to protect him at all cost, no matter what. When I told you he was some what delusional I wasn't lying. He would come back to me in horrid states. Mumbling crazy things and the only way I could get him to calm down, to get him to come back to me was to show him you. So I agreed that coming here was a good idea but after whats happened these last 3 months I had to know. I had to make sure."

"But…"

"No I am not finished! You see he has been miserable. All the ignoring, the public inquisition, Marie, wait I know that has been all her doing and there is nothing going on there but you should have stopped it. She has put on quite the show. (Sarah opened her mind to his and showed everything Ianto had seen) I don't know why you took her in but I think that it is time for some major readjusting. And despite all this he stays and I had to know what was going on with you so I could figure out a plan."

Jack was shocked at what he was being shown. Shocked and frustrated. Sighing he said, "Just another thing that is my fault. It's all my fault."

"Yes. Yes it is."

Jack spun around.

"I blame you, yes for this, for Ianto's death, for Marie's attitude towards Ianto, Ianto's continued emptiness. You have been nothing but selfish since the day he met you. Even your reasons for hiring him were selfish. I have seen a lot Mr. Harkness, from the very beginning. All of you ignoring what was right in front of you in regards to Lisa and Torchwood One. All the secrets you have kept from him. The ex's that have been paraded in front of him, oh I know you are over 100 years old and I don't blame you for having them. But I have seen the lost look in your eyes Mr. Harkness. I have seen it through Ianto as well that desire to return to the past. You share just enough with Ianto and you take it at face value when he says 'go its okay'. Well it's not and it hurts even if you're done with them. After Estelle, the doctor, John, Michael, Idris, Greg and the list continues, I can't believe you haven't seen the hurt. Rule number one when dating someone new don't parade the ex's. But then I guess you would have to be admitting you were a couple for that rule to apply and we both know you can't do that at least not with him. Rule two don't run off with an ex. Oh look you broke that one too. But when you came back he was here. He let you back in and then what. Well look yet another ex that buggers things up. He gives and you continue to take. Let's not forget the fact that you parade your love for Gwen out in front of everybody, making him feel small and not good enough. Or what about the real Captain Jack Harkness, you did all that and yet you're still surprised he let Owen open the rift. You seem surprised; you thought Lisa was the reason. Yes well Bilis should have tried harder and figured out what would really get to him. Tosh and her big mouth, she never figured it out you know, that it was her sharing that made him so angry and Ianto was fine with that. He didn't want her to think any less of you. He gives you everything. His undying love and support, shooting Owen knowing that's what you want all the while you're falling for someone else, kissing someone else. You and your open relationship policy, I would recommend finding someone who wouldn't be hurt by their partner sleeping around but I don't know anybody like that. Oh I know what he told you but I also know you never believed it. Should we go back to Gwen then and the fact 'she was the reason you even came back' sometimes conversations should be had behind closed doors or at least not around the person you want to shag. You flirt nonstop with her, share more than you do with him and he still loves you. You know what he tells me, 'that's just Jack' and what sickens me most is the fact that while all this hurts him he still loves you. He would still follow you to hell and back and you knew that when you went into the Thames House with no back up plan. You took him into the danger zone hoping you could make up for a past mistake and what happens he dies. Let's not forget that the secrets have continued. I can't believe you never even told him about Alice or Steven. Yes I blame you. It all adds up you see, but despite all this he loves you. He returned to be with you and you shut him out. And why Jack? So I looked and I saw. To protect yourself and him, but don't you see this worse. For some reason he needs you. He still loves you and I know you care about him. You think that by staying away you are protecting him but your not. Because it's his choice to be near you and his decision to follow you and no matter what he is going to. Not the 456 will stop him. You two have given a second chance and you have pretty much blown it. Now I am giving you a third. Go to him, share with him what I saw, how you feel. Ask for forgiveness Jack and when he tells you he loves for god sake say it back. I am undecided yet on to whether or not you can actually love (Sarah grabbed his hands) but I saw and continue to see that you feel strongly for him. So for his happiness I will fight for this relationship to work and I promise for as long as he is happy I won't shot you."

While Jack had listened to Sarah he had felt her barriers go down inviting him in to her mind. She was showing him some of what she had been shown. It had felt shockingly strange to have someone say yes it was his fault. Everyone he knew placated him and said no it wasn't. When the Welshman had died they had all said it was his choice and they right but so was Sarah. Ianto would him anywhere and he had. Jack would always have to live with the fact that he would lead them all including to their deaths. Just like Owen, Tosh, and everyone else. Yes he knew that indirectly it was his fault, meaning it really wasn't but sometimes he needed to wallow in self pity and clearly Sarah was the girl who would help. Despite all this everything she should him made everything worse. Because she was right he had been selfish and Ianto was hurting. Deeply hurting and he had to make it right. He had been given second chance, who knows why and he had blown it, but he was determined not to destroy the third. Hugging her he ran off the roof not looking back. Had he, he would have seen concern on Sarah's face. And this time not for Ianto, well okay half for Ianto and half for Jack as well.

Jack jumped off the lift before it stopped and fell into Gwen.

"Oi watch it," snapped Gwen.

"Sorry. Where is everybody?"

"I sent Marie and Charlie home. I tried to get Ianto to go but apparently he is going to wait for Sarah."

"Where is he?" asked Jack. When Gwen didn't answer he nearly pleaded, "I know I have royally fucked this up, but please tell me so I can fix it."

"Archives, and if screw this up I will shot you," she sad as got on the lift.

Jack walked the all to familiar path down to the archives. He was nervous. Sarah had shown him so much pain. What if Ianto couldn't forgive him? He had to. Jack would do anything. Try anything and then if after…nope not going there. Winding his way to Ianto's little corner room he found the Welshman curled up in his chair asleep. Suit jacket off, shirt sleeves rolled back and his hair was tussled. He looked cute, young, innocent and completely untouched by anything and oh Jack wished so much that that was true. Deciding not to disturb him Jack made his way into the room and quietly sat in front of him on the floor. 10 minutes later he fell asleep with his head resting on Ianto's lap.

3 hours later he woke up to the feeling of fingers running through his hair. "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour," replied Ianto.

"Damn I wanted to be awake when you woke up."

"Well you are now. Why though?"

Jack sat up and looked Ianto in the eyes, "Because I truly and utterly messed up and desperately want and need your forgiveness and to know if we still have a shot."

Ianto looked incredulous and Jack see his eyes teaming with doubt. After an eternity he asked, "What about Marie?"

"I have not been sleeping with her despite her best efforts. I know that you all think I have thanks to some major acting on her part and I am sorry. I'm not interested in her. I am not going to lie to you though, I wanted to but I just couldn't. Something always stopped me and I am not going to tell you that there hasn't been anyone. But since your return there has been no one. You have been in my every thought. I only want you. I am sorry for my distance. I thought it was for the best. I know now that its not. I am sorry about Marie I should have seen that. I have been cruel and selfish I know but I can change and I want to. I want to make it up to you."

"What if I want you to leave me alone?"

"Then I will do that. It's not what I want but I will do anything."

Jack watched Ianto. His butler persona was firmly in place and it was hard to tell where his thoughts were and what he was feeling. He'd give anything to know what was in that Welshman's head.  
"There were others," whispered Ianto.

Jack suppressed a sigh and said, "Not many. 2 actually and I will tell all about them if you want. They were really only one niters to help me forget but I never could. But I will tell you about them both if that's what you want. No more secrets Ianto. If it takes me a life time I will tell you everything."

"Can I beat them up?"

Jack chuckled, "Well they are both off planet, but I will see what I can do."

"You left?" asked a clearly shocked Ianto.

"Yes 6 months after you died. I couldn't stay here to many memories, but found they just followed me where ever I went. I came back about a month later. I felt if I couldn't run from them then I should be close to them. Seeing as I never wanted to forget you. Not that I could."

"Hmm…we should probably talk about Marie and I should tell you Sarah's a telepath."

Jack smiled, "I know I got a brain full from her. Very protective of you she is. Should I be worried?"

"Been watching Star Wars?" smirked Ianto raising a brow, "No, should I be? Are you only here because she threatened you?"

"No I had already decided the distance thing wasn't working. I needed to hold you, talk to you, share with you and kiss you. She just reaffirmed this is right. Thank you for telling me about her though. That really wasn't your secret."

"Yes well she has been my world for over a year and I am not letting her go so I thought I had better share that with you on the off chance she decided she was going to invade your mind. I guess I missed that though. she usually doesn't like to do it without permission though."

"I am grateful for her Ianto. I want her in your world for as long as you do. I see what her presence does for you and I will always welcome her here and here," said Jack pointing to his head, "She tune into Jack Harkness all she wants."

"I don't know if I can handle that," chuckled Ianto, "Plus that's really not her way. She hates knowing peoples private thoughts. She says its not right and it takes the fun out of life."

"Ahh…"

Ianto moved forward in his chair and stroked Jack's cheek. Jack's breath caught in his chest as Ianto leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Everywhere on Jack's body tingled from that simple kiss.

Pulling back Ianto looked at him as he spoke, "We need to take this slow."

"Absolutely I'll take you to dinner."

Ianto chuckle, "Sure."

"Well early breakfast," Jack corrected as he looked at his watch.

Ianto stood and put his suit coat on, "That's fine too."

Jack leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's lips before he grasped his hand and kissed it.

Ianto looked at him and smiled as he pulled Jack through the well worn paths of the archives. As he walked hand in hand with Jack to a small diner he thought 'perhaps things can get better.'


End file.
